The Starry Sky
by The Great Spirit of Writing
Summary: A fierce RiverClan cat journeys from kit to warrior, losing the ones she loves and uncovering a terrible crime against the clans. Will she survive? Rated K plus for violence.
1. Prologue

_The Starry Sky_

**Author's note: This story takes place before Crookedstar, Hailstar, and all of those other RiverClan cats we know and love, on the Clans' old territory. However, it is not immediately after River, Thunder, Shadow, and Wind, the founders of the Clans. It is somewhere in between since Clan boundaries are made, landmarks are named, warrior code is completed, etc., but none of our favorite RiverClan cats are born yet.**

**No, I do not own Warriors. If I did, Whitestorm and Yellowfang would not have died for a very long time and Bluestar would not have gone psycho.**

Prologue

Softfur sighed. Only two of her five kits had survived. They were the strongest, but were still small compared to most kits. They were born a week early and it was the end of leaf-bare, but many cats were sick with green- and black-cough. They were new kits, though, which was what RiverClan needed.

The large, fluffy gray tom outside the nursery was nervous. He paced back and forth outside the nursery with wide, round blue eyes. He had tried several times, unsuccessfully, to peek into the nursery filled with cats.

Troutfin, RiverClan's medicine cat, poked his head outside the stuffy nursery. "Stormwave! Come quickly!"

"What is it? How is Softfur? Is she okay? How are the kits? What…"

Stormwave drew in a sharp breath when he saw his mate shivering convulsively, though the nursery was very warm. Her usually pretty face was stretched tightly across the bones of her face. Her eyes were sunken and dull. The ravages of greencough were obvious.

"She's in critical condition," warned Troutfin sadly. "She might not make it through the night."

Stormwave hissed angrily. "Don't tell me what she can or cannot do!" Turning to Softfur he murmured gently, "Ignore him. You're one of the strongest, bravest cats I have ever known. You can survive. I only wish I could be as strong as you are."

"I love you so much, Stormwave. We should name our kits."

Stormwave pointed to the black-and-white tom kit with smooth fur that looked so like his mother. "Moonkit," he suggested.

Softfur purred. Her mew was hoarse and raspy. "Starkit," she decided for the little she-kit with fluffy fur like her father's. She had gray on the top half of her head, gray paws and tail, and some gray on her back, but white all over elsewhere.

The two kits mewled and squeaked when taken away from their mother. Stormwave nosed the kits toward their mother. He purred as they padded at Softfur's belly.

"Stay here for a while; I'm going to talk with Troutfin. I'll be back soon," he promised.

Softfur nodded in agreement and then let out several rasping coughs.

Once outside the nursery and away from Softfur and the kits, Stormwave spit, snarled, and leaped onto Troutfin with claws outstretched. He pinned Troutfin to the dusty ground and screeched, "Why aren't you _helping _her!? Is it because of who she was, what Clan she was born into? Does that matter more to you than the life of an innocent, loving cat?"

Troutfin looked taken aback and frightened of his Clanmate, but still replied as calmly as possible, "Of course not Stormwave! I'm sorry; I'm doing the best I can. I've tried everything: catmint, feverfew. The kitting hasn't helped. I'll give her some more herbs, but then she's in the paws of StarClan." Though Troutfin's bother was killed by a ThunderClan cat, he would never let that get in the way of his need and duty to help other cats.

Stormwave moaned softly, but then looked determined. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Just be with her, and take care of the kits," advised Troutfin.

From StarClan, a cat watched Stormwave as he busied himself being the best father he could be. He had stayed with her as her earthly body weakened. She could barely remember her last words to him, something about "When I die, have Maplefeather nurse our kits. I'll watch over you from StarClan." Stormwave had whispered, "You are as strong as I could ever hope to be. One day we will be joined again."

"I will wait for you, Stormwave," called the starry cat, though he could only hear her in dreams.

Softfur turned and padded to the proud she-cat who sat with regal bearing.

"Your time has come," said River, the ancient leader of RiverClan. "Soon you must tell Starkit what she must do to protect her Clan."

The bitter truth of Starkit's prophecy remained.


	2. Chapter 1: Kits Will Be Kits

**_Chapter One: Kits will be Kits_**

"Starkit! Wake up, sister!" Moonkit prodded his sister with one paw.

"What?" asked Starkit, instantly awake. She gave herself a quick wash as Moonkit bounced excitedly.

"Come on, let's go exploring!" enthused Moonkit.

"Yay, let's!" agreed Starkit. "Maplefeather!"

"Hmm?" murmured Maplefeather drowsily. Nightkit, Leapkit, and Icekit groaned and curled closer to Maplefeather. "Go away," muttered Icekit grumpily.

"Can we go outside and play?"

"Yes, but stay in the camp-"

The kits ran out, batting around a ball of moss and playing warriors. "Rrrr! I'm going to get you!" growled Moonkit playfully.

"You scum! I'll shred you to pieces!"

The kits tumbled playfully about until sunhigh, then grew bored and began to search for other amusements. Starkit pounced on a fat minnow and tossed it into the air, then caught it and flung it again. Moonkit purred with amusement. "Toss it here, Star!"

Starkit flipped the fish across the dusty ground.

"Starkit!" exclaimed Maplefeather. She stepped out of the nursery and stretched luxuriously, followed by Nightkit, Leapkit, and Icekit. "You shouldn't play with your food."

"I'm sorry, Maplefeather." Starkit hung her head in shame.

"You should be an example for the other kits. You're almost four moons old! Since you wasted that good piece of fresh-kill, you need to eat it."

"It's my fault too, Maplefeather. I wanted to play with the minnow," added Moonkit.

"You two must share the fish, then."

Starkit grimaced. She took a tentative bit of the fish. Its scales were gritty and dirt covered. She could hardly swallow it. Even Moonkit, always hungry, barely found it edible. Once Maplefeather was certain they had eaten every scrap of the fish, she let them go free to play. Fernflower also came out of the nursery to enjoy the newleaf sunshine. Her kits Stonekit and Stripekit were already playing with the other kits. They were much older than Starkit and would soon be apprentices. Brightpetal waddled out of the nursery. Her kits would be born soon.

"Starkit, come on! We're going to play ThunderClan and RiverClan!" called Nightkit.

"Hey, I love that game! I call RiverClan," meowed Starkit.

"Me, too!" added Nightkit.

Nightkit was like the sister Starkit never had. They were best friends.

"You dare attack us in our camp, ThunderClan cowards? Feel my claws!" yowled Nightkit.

"Coward? I'll show you coward!" howled Stonekit. Starkit didn't much like Stonekit; he was always vain of his creamy, dark gray coat and dark blue eyes. He thought he was StarClan's gift to she-cats everywhere.

"Come here and fight me like a real warrior, flea-bitten mouse-heart!" growled Starkit playfully. "Feel my claws!" She jumped onto Stonekit with claws sheathed and paws outstretched. Around her, Moonkit was swiping at Icekit and Stripekit was struggling with Leapkit's long legs and huge paws. Nightkit was yowling at the top of her lungs. Even Sunpaw, a recent apprentice, had joined the play fight.

Maplefeather, Fernflower, and Troutfin were watching the mock battle with amusement. Patchwing, a grumpy elder, had come out of the elders' den to complain about the noise and how he couldn't get a wink of sleep around camp any more.

"Lighten up Patchwing, you're always sleeping anyway," remarked Fernflower teasingly.

After a few more minutes, the battle was halted as the warriors on hunting patrol came back to deposit their day's catch and share a meal with friends.

"Daddy!" meowed Starkit as Moonkit mewed "Stormwave!" Starkit launched herself onto her father and he let out a dramatic "Oof!"

"Did you bring us a present, Daddy?" asked Starkit as Moonkit sat respectfully, eyes eager.

"Of course I did my little star. Come here Moonkit, taste this trout with us." Starkit, Moonkit, and Stormwave ate the fish together and shared tongues as dusk fell.


	3. Chapter 2: Apprentices at Last!

_**Chapter Two: Apprentices at Last**_

Starkit could hardly restrain herself from bouncing up and down like a kit. Well, she still was a kit, but soon wouldn't be anymore. She was finally six moons! Who would her mentor be?

Although Moonkit didn't have trouble restraining himself, Starkit could tell he was just as excited as she was. They would train together and be warriors together. Maybe they would be elders together, too, and complain about "the young kits these days."

Stormwave's eyes were shining. "I only wish your mother was here to see this too," he murmured as he helped the kits prepare for their apprentice ceremony.

"You'll do great, Moonkit," assured Maplefeather as she straightened a particularly difficult tuft of Moonkit's hair down with her tongue. "You'll both do great."

"Will all cats old enough to swim gather here for a Clan meeting!" called Poolstar's assertive mew.

There was an excited murmur as warriors, elders, apprentices, queens, and even a few of the older kits took their places.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the apprenticeship of these two young cats. May StarClan light your path and may you train hard to become great warriors and assets to your clan. Moonkit, please step forward."

Moonkit eagerly obliged, his eyes shining like twin suns. Or moons.

"Goldendawn, you will be Moonkit's mentor. Teach him to use action and strategy in equal measure."

Goldendawn, one of the newer warriors, stretched her neck forward to touch Moonkit's nose, and seemed even more nervous than Moonkit.

"Starkit, please step forward."

Starkit ran forward and almost tripped. She bumped into Poolstar, who barely concealed a purr of amusement, and sat back, fur prickling with embarrassment.

"Owlclaw, you will be Starkit's mentor. Train her well and teach her patience and understanding."

Owlclaw, a sturdy brown tom, was a quiet, thoughtful warrior. He padded forward to touch his gray nose to Starkit's pink one, and she could see the excitement in his deep amber eyes at having his first apprentice.

"Your new names are Moonpaw and Starpaw. These are your names until you complete your warrior training."

"Moonpaw! Starpaw! Moonpaw! Starpaw!"

Starpaw was flooded with happiness when her and her brother's new names echoed around camp. Among the loudest chanters were Stormwave, Nightkit, Maplefeather, and oddly enough Stonepaw, who had gotten his apprentice name a few moons before.

_Starpaw. _She loved the sound of her new name.

"Congratulations!" Stonekit mewed as Starpaw walked into the middle of the camp surrounded by well-wishers. "You did great, except for almost knocking over Poolstar."

"Well, it isn't like you did any better when you got your name, what with tripping over your own tail when Poolstar called you."

"I didn't mean it that way," amended hastily as Starpaw glared at him. "I just, um…" He trailed off as Starpaw glared harder and he started to look uncomfortable.

"Leave him alone Starpaw, he didn't really mean to offend you," mewed his brother Stripepaw.

_Ugh, how stupid toms can be! _thought Starpaw as she stalked away. _I can't believe I have to spend the next few moons with them in the same den. _She brightened when she saw Nightkit beckoning her with her tail.

"Hi Starpaw! You did great out there!" exclaimed Nightkit. "I wish that I could be an apprentice too," she added.

"Don't worry, you will be in a moon or two," purred Starpaw.

"So-o, I saw you talking to _Stonepaw _there. What did he want?"

"Well, you don't have to ask like _that_. He was just making fun of me for running into Poolstar." Starpaw rolled her eyes.

"You know that toms tease you when they like you, right? Oooooh!" said Nightkit excitedly. "He _likes _you!"

"Don't be silly, Nightkit. I gotta go."

"Well, okay. But I still think he likes you!"

_Whatever. _thought Starpaw as she padded over to Owlclaw, who had been watching her for a while. As if Stonepaw would ever like her!

She padded over to Owlclaw, who had been watching her for a while. "Hi, did you need to tell me something?" she asked politely.

"Actually, yes. I would like to start training at about dawn tomorrow," Owlclaw explained.

"Sure, that's great!" Starpaw enthused. "I will be up and ready," she assured Owlclaw.

"Then I will see you tomorrow at dawn," he finished.

"Well, bye then," mewed Starpaw hesitantly, after checking that he had no more to add. He nodded, so she raced over to her brother and father.

"Starpaw!" exclaimed Moonpaw. "How are you?"

"Happy," she mewed simply. "I'm so glad we're finally apprentices!"

"I know!" agreed Moonpaw. "It's amazing."

"I always knew you'd soar to the sky, my little star," meowed Stormwave. "It's getting dark, though. Why don't you have my apprentice Sunpaw show you the apprentices' den?"

_The apprentices' den!_ She had almost forgotten!

"Will you show my sister and me our new den?" asked Moonpaw as Sunpaw padded forward.

"Of course I will," meowed Sunpaw warmly. "Right this way."

"Here is where I, Stonepaw, Stripepaw, Alderpaw, and Swiftpaw sleep," Sunpaw said, pointing to several nests. "You can have any of the others."

Starpaw glanced at Stonepaw, who was already curled up in his nest. He smiled nervously. She glared again and curled up pointedly next to Moonpaw, as far away from Stonepaw as she could.

Stonepaw grimaced, reminded of Starpaw's embarrassment and bitter glare. Why did Starpaw have to hate him so much? He was just trying to joke around a bit, and she had taken it completely the wrong way. He sighed and curled up closer to Stripepaw.


	4. Chapter 3: Half-Clan?

Chapter Three: Half Clan?

Starpaw woke early, before even the first rays of sunlight. She gave herself a quick wash, and then woke Moonpaw, whose mentor Goldendawn wanted to start training at dawn as well. She noticed with satisfaction that Stonepaw as still snoring like an elder. _Serves him right if he's late for training! _She snorted at the image of Stonepaw being told off by his mentor Coalfoot.

"Why are you making that noise? Do you have a cough?" asked Moonpaw, looking worried.

"Of course not! You don't have to be so overprotective!" exclaimed Starpaw.

"Well, okay…" said Moonpaw, startled by his sister's intense reaction. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Moonpaw. I'm just a little tense."

"Well, if that's all," said Moonpaw, looking relieved.

Starpaw paced, stretched, and paced some more. The sun's rays had crept across the sky, touching it with their golden-orange fingertips. Stormwave and Goldendawn had already come to collect Sunpaw and Moonpaw, and Stripepaw, Stonepaw and Swiftpaw were still sleeping. They didn't have to begin training until mid-morning. The other apprentice she didn't know was just stretching in his nest.

He came to the den entrance to greet her. "Hi!" he mewed brightly. "You must be the new apprentice. I'm Alderpaw."

Starpaw sucked in a sharp breath. He was talking to her! The tom that she had watched shyly as a kit. His almost full-black coat shone in the morning sun. One of his front forepaws and most of his face was bright white. Starpaw felt like she would melt under his brilliant emerald gaze.

"Uh, H-hi. I'm Starpaw," she stammered. "It's nice to look at- I mean, meet you." She felt her pelt go hot. Starpaw felt strangely stupefied but happy. She started to list to one side but caught herself. What was this strange feeling?

"Alderpaw, it's time to train," called one of the warriors, interrupting Starpaw's staring.

"Coming Fishclaw!" Alderpaw shouted back. "Well, see you later then," he mewed cheerfully to Starpaw, and bounded off.

"Bye," she murmured softly. Starpaw felt delirious. He had said "see you later" to her! How could she feel so happy with this tom she had just met? It felt silly, but she was sucked into his cheerful attitude and confidence. Did she simply have a crush on Alderpaw, or something more?

Either way, she was happy to be with him.

Finally, Starpaw decided to look for Owlclaw since he was late and Stonepaw was stirring in his nest.

She peeked into the half-empty warriors' den, but Owlclaw wasn't there. Hmm, thought Starpaw, I wonder where Owlclaw could be? It was strange that she hadn't seen him on the way to the warriors' den. As she rounded the corner around the warriors' den, she thought she saw Owlclaw's brown fur deeper in the forest. She decided to investigate and walked into the little bit of forest in RiverClan's territory. There she heard angry words hissed through clenched teeth.

"She's half-Clan, her and her brother. She will turn against you and destroy this Clan."

"You're insane. Stop accusing my apprentice and her family of things they haven't done," argued Owlclaw.

"That traitor Stormwave should never have been deputy after what he did. It should have been me," snarled a voice Starpaw didn't recognize. "He ran away with a ThunderClan she-cat!"

"Yes, but it is not your decision who is deputy. That is Poolstar's decision, and to defy that is to defy your leader. Stormwave paid for his disloyal behavior when his mate died. He was devastated."

"But he should have paid the price with his own life, his and his kits'," insisted the stranger. "The traitor must die!"

"Traitor yourself,' retaliated Owlclaw. "I don't want to listen to your insane threats."

"Then you will die too!"

Just then, Poolstar's patrol came towards the two arguing cats. They gave no sign that they had heard what was spoken. But Starpaw had.

"Why hello Owlclaw, Duskfeather," Poolstar meowed.

Duskfeather! That was the name of the strange cat! She had only seen him once or twice around camp.

"Greetings, Poolstar," said Duskfeather, who let out a strange, chilling laugh, "fancy meeting you here."

"Well, I'm late, my apprentice must be wondering where I am," said Owlclaw with an affected smile. "I spent too long talking to Duskfeather here, and I'm afraid I lost track of the time."

"Then I shall see you later," replied Poolstar, to which Duskfeather added, "Yes, goodbye, dear Owlclaw!"

Owlclaw was coming nearer, but Starpaw was numb. The words from the whispered conversation echoed through her mind. _Half-Clan…Destroy the clan… traitor…Stormwave should have never been deputy… ran away with a ThunderClan she-cat…paid for his disloyal behavior when his mate died … the traitor must die…"_

ThunderClan she cat. Her father's mate.

_…paid for his disloyal behavior when his mate died …_

Traitor. Her father was a traitor.

Half-Clan. ThunderClan.

Half ThunderClan!

_…should have paid the price with his life, and his kits'…_

Starpaw was in shock, reeling with the revelation that she was half ThunderClan. Owlclaw approached her but she saw nothing, heard nothing.

Owlclaw knew right away what his apprentice had overheard. He knew that she had not been told before.

Starpaw was brought up a perfect little RiverClan kit. She learned to swim and attempted to fish, always played RiverClan in ThunderClan and RiverClan.

She was told that her mother was RiverClan too, and died in a tragic sickness when she and Moonpaw were born.

Only now did she understand the truth. Only now did she know that she had been lied to. Stormwave, Maplefeather. They had lied. Did Moonpaw know too? Was he withholding that all this time? Did all of her Clanmates know?

Why did she have to be different?

All because of her father and mother. But she, Starpaw, was RiverClan, born and raised!

Owlclaw shook her gently. "Starpaw."

Starpaw shook her head, trying to clear her confusion. It was soon replaced with anger and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

**A/N: Well, it looks like we're finally seeing a plot here! Sorry about the earlier chapters that were too slow, but now these seem rushed. :/ Well, please give your feedback, it is greatly accepted!**


	5. Chapter 4: Duskfeather's Mate

Chapter Four: Duskfeather's Mate

**A/N: Since this is a really short chapter, I will probably upload another one today. More plotness! :0**

Starpaw and Owlclaw fished the rest of the day. Starpaw said that she didn't want to talk about what she had just heard, so Owlclaw took her to a small, quiet fishing spot. He explained that fish could see cats' shadows in the water. He showed her how to angle her shadow away from the fish and use her lightning-quick reflexes to catch them. There were many fat fish in the river since it was greenleaf. Starpaw was a determined hunter and had soon caught a large pile of delicious fish. She would eat not one until everyone in the Clan had their fill. She had decided to tell no one but Moonpaw that she was half-clan, and simply be the best RiverClan warrior she could be.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you to keep an eye out for Duskfeather. He's been acting a bit odd lately," said Owlclaw jokingly.

Silence.

"Seriously though, it's probably best to avoid him until he's out of this strange phase. It'll probably pass though, when his grief is dulled. His mate was killed in the latest battle over Sunningrocks," Owlclaw reminded her, his face grave.

Starpaw remembered Silverblossom, who used to visit the nursery sometimes. The way her pelt was ragged and torn, how her limbs dragged along the ground, lifeless. She was there when Fernflower, Silverblossom's sister, wailed at the sight of her dead sister. She watched when a cat (Duskfeather) was forcibly dragged away from her body, clawing and spitting. The splash as they sunk Silverblossom's body into the river, to be at peace in the water.

Starpaw had seen death that day.

"I remember," she whispered.

"Just stay out of his way, okay?"

Starpaw's anger returned. "Fine," she spat. "But I'm not doing it for you, or Stormwave, or Maplefeather. I'm doing it for Moonpaw and RiverClan."

Owlclaw flinched. "Sorry," he muttered.

Every day, Duskfeather remembered Silverblossom, his beautiful mate, his one true love. He had kept her nest as clean and new-looking as the day she had died. Why did those clueless, idiotic ThunderClan cats have to take that radiant and loving soul away from him?

Thinking about that day made his claws unsheathe. He remembered Softfur looking up, eyes wide, claws stained with blood. "A mistake," they all claimed. Apologies wouldn't bring back the dead.

Then they let that scrawny, pitiful excuse for a she-cat and her whining, lazy brother Pinetail join RiverClan! As if they hadn't enough mouths to feed!

That diseased mouse he'd found had done its work. Softfur, that idiot, had accepted it as a "present" and forgotten that RiverClan cats didn't hunt mice! The sickness ate at her and the greencough followed.. The only reminder was her weak, disloyal mate and mewling kits. They would be soon taken care of. Duskfeather would do anything to get back at all of the cats of RiverClan and ThunderClan.

Anything.

**A/N: Also, I'll be adding descriptions of some of the RiverClan cats for reference!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Lonely Toms Support Group

Chapter Five: The Lonely Toms Support Group

**A/N: Your new chapter, as promised! Please review!**

Owlclaw and Starpaw returned from their successful fishing expedition with mouthfuls of fish, and asked for spare warriors or apprentices to help them carry back their catch. Stormwave, Stonepaw, Alderpaw, Moonpaw, and Poolstar volunteered. The warriors and leader chatted idly on the way to the river. Stonepaw attempted to talk to Starpaw, but she only had eyes for Alderpaw, who was discussing his day's fighting lesson.

"And then I knocked Swiftpaw straight off her feet! She was totally confused!"

Stonepaw decided to talk to Moonpaw, and the conversation turned to she-cats. Moonpaw was blissfully unaware about Stonepaw's discomfort on this subject.

"So I go up to Icekit and I'm like 'Hi' and she doesn't say anything! And I'm standing there waiting for an answer and she's ignoring me and it's really, really awkward. Hey, are you there?"

Moonpaw broke off as he watched Stonepaw, who was staring at Starpaw and Alderpaw. Starpaw had just twined her tail around Alderpaw's. Alderpaw didn't seem to notice.

Stonepaw tore his eyes away with a slightly pained expression. "How do you get a she-cat to like you?" he asked abruptly.

"That's my problem too!" said an exasperated Moonpaw. "Whatever I try, Icekit just won't notice me!'

"Sounds like you're having some trouble, young apprentices," remarked Poolstar, who had been listening to the conversation with interest.

"Yeah, Icekit won't acknowledge me! She doesn't even know I exist!"

"Well, why don't you bring her something? A gift might just start a conversation, and she'll get to know you better. What about you?" asked Poolstar to Stonepaw.

"I accidentally insulted the she-cat I like, and now she hates me! Whenever I try to apologize, she glares at me and I don't know what to say. Now she likes some other cat that doesn't seem to like her back! At least, not in that way, just as a friend, y'know?"

"Hmm, this is a more difficult one," mused Owlclaw thoughtfully.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" suggested Stormwave.

"I don't think she would listen to me. And besides, even if she did, she'd probably think I was lying and claw one of my ears off," meowed Stonepaw sadly.

All five toms walked along and thought for a while. Eventually, Owlclaw had an idea.

"Make an excuse to talk to her. Sign up on the same patrols, arrange to help her with tasks, bring her some fresh fish when she's busy. She'll gradually start to warm to you, and then you can tell her how you feel."

"Are you turtle-bones going to help us or not?" asked Starpaw, her mouth filled with fish. "There's plenty more that needs to be taken back to camp."

Poolstar winked; he had already guessed who had won Stonepaw's affection. "Go on!" he whispered.

Starpaw sighed. Those lazy toms had offered to help and now they were sitting behind a bush gossiping. They were worse than elders! She took a mouthful of fish and started on the trail back to camp. "Are you turtle-bones going to help us or not?" she asked, indicating herself and Alderpaw. "There's plenty more that needs to be taken back to camp."

Poolstar muttered something and Stonepaw hurried over.

"Let me guess: they sent you over to do all the work?" Starpaw meant it as a rhetorical question, but got an answer anyway.

"No, I just wanted to help you out. You looked kind of busy."

_ 'Well, you could have helped out a while ago,'_ thought Starpaw, but stayed silent for some reason. Stonepaw turned out to be a good helper, even faster than Alderpaw, and devised a new strategy for carrying fish by tucking it under his chin. The other toms quickly forgot what they were supposed to be doing and started fishing. Even Alderpaw got distracted and began showing off his fishing skills. Only Stonepaw remained, tirelessly bringing fish to the camp. _The fresh-kill pile must be twenty tail-lengths tall by now!_ she thought. "Hey, Stonepaw! You can stop now," Starpaw called.

Starpaw sat near the river and watched Moonpaw, Alderpaw, Stormwave, Owlclaw, and Poolstar joking and bragging by the water. Alderpaw was pushed into the river by Moonpaw and popped up spluttering and laughing. He splashed Moonpaw, who was taken by surprise and fell in. The older warriors watched, suppressing snickers.

Stonepaw sat next to Starpaw, which surprised her, but she didn't say anything.

They sat and watched as the sky faded to black and the stars reflected on the water.

**A/N: Here are the allegiances through Chapter 5, like I promised. Stonesky fluff! ;3**

**Did you like it? Please review! Was it gut-wrenchingly awful? Please review1 Was it as stale as sawdust? Please review!**

Leader: Poolstar (M)

Deputy: Stormwave (M), apprentice Sunpaw

Medicine Cat: Troutfin (M)

Warriors

Owlclaw (M), apprentice Starpaw

Duskfeather (M)

Goldendawn (F), apprentice Moonpaw

Coalfoot (M), apprentice Stonepaw

Fishclaw (M), apprentice Alderpaw

Runningbrook (F), apprentice Swiftpaw

Rainfall (F), apprentice Stripepaw

Gleamingwater (F)

Fernflower (F)

Pinetail (M)

Queens

Maplefeather, mother of Nightkit(F), Leapkit(M), and Icekit (F)

Brightpetal, mother of Shellkit(F) and Tigerkit(F)

Apprentices

Starpaw (F)

Moonpaw (M)

Stonepaw (M)

Stripepaw (M)

Alderpaw (M)

Swiftpaw (F)

Sunpaw (M)

Elders

Patchwing (M)

Elderberry (F)

Greynose (F)

Flowersong (F)


	7. Chapter 6: The Newest Warriors

Chapter Six: The Newest Warriors

**A/N: Since I'm not getting any reviews, I'll post the rest of the finished chapters, but I might not finish the story. Anyone can review so please do if you are interested in the conclusion. Or tell me why you hate it. Thank you for your consideration.**

Starpaw couldn't believe it had almost been two moons since she had become an apprentice! With all of the training, battle practice, moss collecting, and getting ticks off of the elders (ugh, her paws had tasted of fish bile for weeks after that!) it seemed like one huge day. But now new apprentices were on the way! She had missed her kit friends, especially Nightkit, and was often too busy to visit her in the nursery. Soon Nightkit would be an apprentice too, and they could train together!

"Will all cats old enough to swim gather here for a Clan meeting!" called Poolstar. Everyone gathered and listened as Poolstar began his formal speech.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the making of three new apprentices and three new warriors. Nightkit, Leapkit, Icekit, Alderpaw, Sunpaw, and Swiftpaw, please step forward."

Nightkit and her brother and sister looked nervous but excited; Alderpaw and Swiftpaw looked proud.

"Let's start with the apprentices. Leapkit, step forward."

Leapkit walked over, wobbling on his unusually long legs.

"Troutfin tells me that you wish to become a medicine cat apprentice. Is this so? You must promise to never have kits, use knowledge of herbs and remedies to heal your Clanmates, and interpret the will of StarClan."

Leapkit dipped is head gravely and Troutfin touched his nose to Leapkit's.

"Icekit, come forward please."

Icekit shivered intensely, though it was warm outside, her pale-blue eyes glinting in the sun.

"Duskfeather, you will be Icekit's mentor. Teach her honor and courage."

Duskfeather's dark green eyes flashed as his eyes met Icekit's. They met with shared knowledge, though Duskfeather had never seemed to notice Icekit before.

"Nightkit, walk nearer if you will."

Nightkit stepped forward with excitement.

"Nightkit, your mentor will be Pinetail." Pinetail trotted forward, his bushy tail waving happily. His red fur shined in the sun.

"Your new names are Leap-paw, Icepaw, and Nightpaw."

"Leap-paw! Nightpaw! Icepaw!" the crowd roared.

Starpaw saw Maplefeather and Coalfoot together, yowling their kits' names with pride.

"Now for the new warriors!" Poolstar meowed when the Clan was quiet. "Alderpaw, you're first."

Alderpaw dipped his head towards his leader and licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Coalfoot has trained you well for six moons and informs me that you were excellent at your assessment. It is high time for your warrior name. Do you promise to use your skills to aid RiverClan?"

"I do," Alderpaw mewed clearly.

"Then, from this day forth, your name is Alderleaf!"

"Alderleaf! Alderleaf!" the crowd chanted. Alderleaf stood taller, his emerald eyes shining joyfully from his black-and-white face. Starpaw's heart ached. He didn't love her, and wouldn't except as a friend, but she still loved him. Forever.

"Sunpaw, it is time for you to become a warrior. Stormwave has taught you about responsibility and wisdom. Do you wish to take the warrior's life as you own?"

"I do," meowed Sunpaw boldly.

"Then, from this moment and in the future, you name will be Sunspark!"

"Sunspark! Sunspark!" Stormwave, Nightpaw, and the rest of the Clan yowled, excited now. Sunspark's golden-brown pelt shone, and the sun caught the gold flecks in his deep amber eyes. Starpaw noticed her friend's eyes shining with rapt attention. Starpaw knew that feeling all too well.

"Swiftpaw, Runningbrook has been a fine mentor for you. You have learned well the ways of the warrior code. Do you wish to become a full warrior of RiverClan?"

"I do," meowed Swiftpaw as she straightened proudly.

"Then from now on, your name is Swiftstream!"

"Swiftstream! Swiftstream!" the crowd cried.

"Swiftstream, Sunspark, and Alderleaf, RiverClan's newest warriors!"

"SUNSPARK! SWIFTSTREAM! ALDERLEAF!" echoed the Clan.

"Goodbye, dear Alderleaf," whispered Starpaw as he and Swiftstream twined tails, purring, as they were cheered on by their assembled Clanmates. "Maybe I'll find someone else, someday."


	8. Chapter 7: Scent of Smoke

Chapter Seven: Scent of Smoke

** A/N: Yay actual plot.**

It had been four moons since Nightpaw's apprentice ceremony, and Alderleaf's warrior ceremony. Alderleaf. Starpaw still missed him, missed his cheerful mew, and missed his beautiful green eyes. But she respected that he loved Swiftstream and would never love her the same way.

Starpaw edged her way around the silly Twolegs' pelt-dens and fires. Fire. Why would the Twolegs play with such a dangerous thing? The smoke from the contained fires rose high into the clear air.

Starpaw didn't like the smell of smoke. It just smelled so- smoky.

A sudden gust of wind blew ashes into the air. Starpaw coughed, eyes watering. A Twoleg yowled, and others took up the cry. Starpaw realized why.

She watched with horror as a hot coal blew out of the fire and started its own fire. It quickly ate the pelt-dens and licked at the bottoms of trees. The dry leaf-bare plants took quickly to the flame and the inferno blazed higher. Starpaw was rooted to the spot, wide-eyed as fire raced toward her.

She snapped out of confusion. The fire was moving straight towards the camp, with no river to separate it from the flames!

Twoleg kits were mewling and big Twolegs were putting water and soil on the fire, but it spread too quickly to stop.

Starpaw fled for her life and her Clanmates' knowing that if she waited any longer, she would be too late. She reached the camp and screeched "FIRE! FIRE!"

Poolstar jumped to his feet. "Kits and elders out of the camp! Warriors help younger and older cats! Every cat into the river!"

Starpaw ran to Poolstar. "A coal ignited near the Twoleg pelt-dens! What can I do to help?" she panted.

"Warn the patrols!" ordered Poolstar. "Stormwave, Duskfeather and Icepaw are on border patrol near WindClan border. Alderleaf, Swiftstream, and Coalfoot on hunting patrol near Sunningrocks. Get Stonepaw and Stripepaw to help you," he meowed hastily and returned to his warning cry of "All cats into the river! Every cat into the river! Kits and elders first!"

Starpaw hurried to Stonepaw and Stripepaw, who were helping Sunpaw, Nightpaw and Leap-paw escort the leaders and kits out of their dens and into the river.

"Come with me," she huffed. "Have to… find patrols," she wheezed. "Split up, go to Sunningrocks," she finished quickly. "Get Alderleaf, Swiftstream, Coalfoot! Go!"

Stonepaw and Stripepaw nodded and ran towards Sunningrocks. She sped to the WindClan border. She remembered Owlclaw's warning, but now was not the time for petty disputes among Clanmates.


	9. Chapter 8: Thorns

Chapter Eight: Thorns

** A/N: Another half-chapter, hooray! I will be posting a short songfic for Starsky and Alderleaf as well. Please review!**

Alderleaf, Swiftstream, and Coalfoot were hunting quietly near Sunningrocks, in a small stream where a few choice salmon sparkled in the sun. The lazy fish were easy to catch until Stonepaw and Stripepaw bounded up, meowing breathlessly. "Poolstar… needs your help! Now! Fire at… camp," Stripepaw wheezed. "Have to... evacuate camp."

"There's no time to lose!" added Stonepaw.

Alderleaf, Coalfoot, and Swiftstream led the way back to camp, blundering through the few brambles and bushes with Stonepaw and Stripepaw in tow.

"How can those ThunderClan cats _walk _through all of this?" asked Stripepaw, spitting out another leaf.

"I don't know. They must be crazy," hissed Stonepaw, wincing as thorns scraped his skin under his thick fur.

Stonepaw counted all of the cats huddled in the river as flames began flickering near the edges of the camp. Brightpetal's kits were wide eyed with fear and the fire began to consume RiverClan's camp.

A few cats were moaning or snarling with fear for their lives and their Clanmates'. Their home was being destroyed as they watched, powerless to stop it. Cats cried out for Clanmates and warriors rushed around, desperately attempting rescue parties.

Stonepaw stopped, looked, and looked again. Where was Starpaw? Where were Duskfeather, Stormwave, and Icepaw?

His heart stopped cold. The fire had surrounded the RiverClan camp and quickly proceeded to the WindClan border.

_Great StarClan. _Starpaw hadn't come back. She was still on the WindClan border.


	10. Chapter 9: Firestorm

Chapter Nine: Firestorm

**A/N: Have I got a surprise for you guys! A real update! Hooray for some plot, and I will post another half-chap later today. Sorry for the slow updates TT ^ TT**

Starpaw's muscles burned as she tore towards the RiverClan border, with flame roaring and spitting all around her. They had spread to WindClan's moorland and parts of ThunderClan's forest. She had followed the path along the stream, hoping that Duskfeather, Stormwave, and Icepaw had stayed near the river to hunt after patrolling. _If they strayed toward the middle of the territory, they are gone now_, thought Starpaw grimly. She couldn't waste time searching for her Clanmates once she got to the border.

It was now or never.

Starpaw skidded to a stop, slipping on the stones and falling into the stream. She heard Icepaw screeching in terror. "Stormwave!" she wailed.

"Go!" yowled Stormwave. "There's no time to lose! I'll find a way down!"

Starpaw began running again, in the ice-cold water on slippery, treacherous rocks. The fire now surrounded her, but fizzled out in the stream. She watched as Icepaw, soft kit-fur fluffed up in fear, was tossed by the scruff from a large boulder into the stream. Duskfeather softened her fall and together he and Icepaw ran, brushing past Starpaw on the way. _Cowards! They were running away!_

It was Stormwave who had rescued Icepaw from the boulder. It was Stormwave who had fallen from exhaustion and did not rise. All around him, the hills, grasses, and forests were on fire.

There was no way out.

"Stormwave! Stormwave, come down!" meowed Starpaw. She was barely audible over the crackling flames. "Please!"

Without thinking, she leaped through the flames. "Come on!" She jumped onto the huge rock, pelt singed, and then began tugging at Stormwave's ear. "Wake up!"

The wind whipped ash and smoke into Starpaw's face. She choked and gagged. It was getting harder to breathe.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Daddy." At once, she remembered both his betrayal to his clan and how much he had cared for her and Moonpaw. He had tried to make up for what he had done.

Stormwave stirred and coughed weakly. "My beautiful daughter. I'm so sorry I never told you… you're half-clan. I only wish your mother… could have seen you…" he rasped. He closed his eyes.

"No! No!" mewed Starpaw. "Just-get-into-the-stream!" She dragged her father by his scruff, but he was much heavier than she was. "A few…more… steps…" She dragged herself and Stormwave into the stream just as the boulder was consumed with flames. Starpaw was covered in burns.

She leaned near Stormwave. No heartbeat. She sniffed his nose. No breathing.

"No! No! Stormwave! Please, please come back to me."

There was no response. Not even a twitch.

Starpaw buried her nose into her father's fur, which smelled singed but still carried his scent. She collapsed, too exhausted to go on.

Stonepaw and Stripepaw followed Starpaw's scent-trail along the creek. The fire still burned, but it would soon run out of fuel. Already, the Twolegs' strange flying monsters were spraying water onto the flames.

Stonepaw saw Starpaw, curled up next to Stormwave. Her pelt was singed and her heartbeat was faint. She was shivering. Whether from water, fever, or shock, Stonepaw wasn't sure. He only knew that she needed him.

Starpaw whimpered unconsciously.

"Shh, it's alright," murmured Stonepaw soothingly.

Starpaw looked at him dazedly, than curled tighter around Stormwave's lifeless body. Stonepaw slowly dragged Starpaw onto the bank. She was still clutching Stormwave.

"It will be alright," assured Stonepaw. To Stripepaw he said, "Go get help. I think she's in shock."

Stripepaw nodded and ran off towards the camp.

Stonepaw crouched protectively over Starpaw. Suddenly, she arched her back and wailed. "Why? Why did you take him?" Starpaw crumpled in a heap, sobbing.

Stormwave purred at the sight of his daughter, who had done all she could to rescue him. "Greetings, my sweet Starpaw," he meowed.

Starpaw blinked cautiously. "Stormwave? You're still alive?"

Stormwave half-laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. His fur was shining and not singed. "No, my daughter. This is StarClan."

Another cat stepped forward into the sunny clearing near the streambed. Her fur was smooth, like a ThunderClan cats', and she was black and white like Moonpaw. "Hello, Starpaw. I am Softfur, your mother."

A breeze ruffled through the trees and Starpaw smelled her mother's faint but familiar scent that she remembered from her kithood. From the shadows at the edge of her vision appeared a new cat. Starpaw saw that she was a she-cat, proud, loving, and fierce.

"Starpaw. I am River. I have come to tell you the prophecy."


	11. Chapter 10: Nightmare Mission

Chapter Ten: Nightmare Mission

**A/N: Slightly embarrassed by this chapter... Thank you to all of my reviewers, you make this story possible! :)**

Stonepaw was warm, very warm. Starpaw's fever burned but she still shivered and cried out.

"Don't take him! No!" meowed Starpaw faintly, and wailed slightly. She tightened her muscles like a coiled spring and moved closer to Stonepaw in sleep. She seemed to be plagued with constant nightmares.

Stonepaw's heart ached. He wished he could help her more, but she hadn't come out of her strange sleep.

"Leap-paw, can you help me mash this feverfew, burdock leaf, and marigold please?" Leap-paw had become a regular around the medicine cat den, and was settling into his role as apprentice. He applied some bitter poultice to her burns.

"Can't you give her some poppyseed too? She is in pain," suggested Stonepaw bluntly. "I mean, if it's no bother," he amended hastily as Troutfin stared at him, thinking, _look at this insolent little apprentice giving me orders!_

"I would give her poppyseed, but I don't know what state she's in mentally. If I give her poppyseed, it might alter her sleep patterns and affect healing," explained Troutfin coolly.

"Oh," muttered Stonepaw. This constant waiting was agony. When would Starpaw wake up?

River stared forcefully at the young she-cat. Starpaw met her gaze timidly.

"Many moons ago, a young kitten named Max was born. He left his Twoleg nest one day to come to our river and was attacked by your father's father, Rapidtide. Though a brave and loyal warrior, Rapidtide did not show mercy or kindness to the small, lost kitten with no home.

"Max was attacked viciously and left to die. A WindClan she-cat found him and raised him as her own. She recognized the scent of RiverClan and told him when he was old enough to understand. The kitten Max was renamed Talonshard.

"Starpaw, listen when I tell you this. Talonshard is dangerous. He holds a grudge. He wants to attack all of RiverClan for the misdeeds done to him as a kit. He intends on war. If he should win, every Clan will be warped into a bloody haze: RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, SkyClan and ShadowClan. He hates you especially for your grandfather's misdeeds. Some of the Clan may turn their back on what is right for their grudge. You are not alone. Know who you can trust.

"This coming battle must be stopped. StarClan is breaking into pieces. The darker half needs only for him to win and we will be split. You have been warned, Starsky. Destroy Talonshard or all who you love will die."

"Starsky? Is that my warrior name? How can I stop…"

"I love you forever, Starpaw, my kit. Stay safe," whispered her mother.

Her father was fading. His eyes gleamed with sorrow as he meowed "We will always watch over you, Starpaw."

"Softfur! Stormwave! Please come back! River?" Starpaw called desperately. But her parents and the proud she-cat were gone. In their place were terrible images. Her Clanmates were beaten and injured. Her friend, Nightpaw, yowling with pain and fear. Alderleaf was fighting desperately as he was overwhelmed with WindClan warriors with bloodlust in their eyes. Owlclaw was surrounded by hundreds of shadowy cats. Moonpaw was raking at enemies as one pushed him under the water.

Starpaw watched as a tom with a scarred eye and a cold glare held one long, sharp claw against Stonepaw's throat, a cruel smile on his gloating face.

Starpaw was frozen, powerless to move. She could only cry out "No! Don't take him!" as the ghostly warriors of StarClan came to collect Stonepaw's soul.

_Fulfill your prophecy, destroy Talonshard, or all you see will come to pass._

Then Starpaw was falling down into the darkness.


	12. Chapter 11: The Will of StarClan

Chapter Eleven: The Will of StarClan

** A/N: *sniff* This is one of my saddest chapters, personally. Sorry for taking so long to update. The story will be ending soon due to lack of interest, so read and review!**

Starpaw stirred. She was aware of a warm, soft weight next to her. She twisted around to see Stonepaw. He was curled up and snoring peacefully. One of his whiskers twitched.

Starpaw's dream came rushing back to her in full detail. She felt the taste of blood on her tongue and the presence of death at the battle.

Then she remembered. Stormwave, he had been a ghostly figure in her dream. Where was she? Where was her father?

It was dark, a little past moonhigh, and she couldn't see anything in the den. She limped hurriedly outside, every pawstep making her burns scream. She was intent on finding her father.

The moon shone brightly through the trees. It illuminated a solid figure with thick fluffy gray fur. Stormwave! He hadn't died after all!

She raced to see her father, but something was wrong. Why was he lying down in the middle of camp?

Stormwave lay peacefully at rest. His body was strong with the scent of herbs.

He wasn't moving.

Starpaw stuck her muzzle into her father's thick fur. It smelled all wrong, like sweet herbs and burnt fur. He was cold to the touch

It wasn't a dream. Stormwave was really dead. A choking, wailing grief rose up in Starpaw's throat. She let out a strangled screech.

Stonepaw heard and sat beside her and she leaned on his shoulder. _Why, StarClan? Why did you have to take him from me?_

Poolstar's voice was thick with pain. He could not help but show his sadness of the far too early death of his deputy and his best friend.

"In the terrible fire, we lost many great warriors and Clanmates. Fishclaw, Gleamingwater, Elderberry, Greynose, Flowersong, Runningbrook, Fernflower and Stormwave (Poolstar's voice shook) all perished in the flames."

All of RiverClan bent their heads or yowled in grief. Alderleaf meowed "Fishclaw!" to the morning sun, his mentor's name ringing on the still air. All cats had lost parents, mentors, sons, daughters, or dear friends.

Starpaw felt that a hole had been ripped in her heart.

She watched Stonepaw and Stripepaw call their dead mother's name to the uncaring sun. She would miss the cheerful queen. How could StarClan be so cruel?

"It is time to choose a new deputy. I say this before the body of Stormwave, so his spirit may hear and approve my choice," began Poolstar, eyes clouded.

Murmurs of anticipation rippled through the crowd. Who would Poolstar choose?

"The new deputy is… Sunspark."

The Clan was shocked. Perhaps the most surprised was Sunspark himself.

Starsky glanced at Duskfeather and saw that his face was a mask of cold hatred. She blinked and looked again but his expression was perfectly normal. Was she becoming paranoid? She watched him closely but he did nothing else strangely.

Murmurs of doubt were beginning to spread around the camp.

"He's too young!" shouted one of the senior warriors.

"He's barely finished his warrior training!" added Patchwing indignantly. "Why, back in my day, Splashstar never would have…" and began a long account about other things Splashstar would never have done.

"He hasn't trained an apprentice either!" put in Rainsplash, a usually quiet cat.

"That can be easily taken care of. It is high time for Shellkit and Tigerkit to become apprentices."

The two sister kits looked at each other with joy. Their mother Brightpetal seemed surprised.

"Tigerkit, come here."

The energetic little ginger tabby she-cat ran up to Poolstar and tripped over her own paws. Starpaw was reminded of Stormwave calling her name at her apprentice ceremony, nearly six long moons ago.

"Your mentor will be Sunspark. Shellkit!" The little brown she-cat stepped forwards shyly, a mirror image of her father Owlclaw. "Your mentor will be Maplefeather." Maplefeather looked pleased to have her first apprentice.

"Tigerpaw! Shellpaw!" Starpaw chanted the names dully with the rest of her Clan.

"Also, in honor of their hard work and courage with rescues yesterday, it is time to name four new warriors! Starpaw, Moonpaw, Stonepaw, and Stripepaw, please step forward!"

At the sound of her name, Starpaw was temporarily jolted out of her misery. Her? A _warrior? _She hadn't even been able to save her own father!

"Starpaw! Do you wish to serve RiverClan as a full warrior?"

Though dazed, Starpaw found herself saying "I do."

"Then from this day on, you name shall be Starsky!"

"Starsky! Starsky!"

"And what's with all this bundling of ceremonies! It's completely disrespectful!" yammered Patchwing. Maplefeather looked at him disdainfully.

Starsky stared at the proud, sympathetic faces of her gathered Clanmates blankly. Why were they cheering her? She was a failure.

_Destroy Talonshard, or all that you see will come to pass. You have been warned, Starsky. _

She could not afford to fail again. She had to succeed, to save her Clan.

"Moonpaw, please step forward…"

"You're beautiful, Starsky," whispered Stonepaw

_What?! _thought Starsky, even more confused. _Was he joking?_

"… then from this day forth, your name will be Moonshadow!"

"Moonshadow! Moonshadow!" Head spinning, Starsky chanted her brother's new name. She purred. _We're finally warriors together!_

She watched Stonepaw as he got his warrior name.

"From now on, your name will be Stoneflight!" exclaimed Poolstar.

The Clan, and Starsky, chanted Stoneflight's new name. Starsky wondered if Stoneflight had really meant what he said.

Stripepaw was named Stripetail, and every cat chanted their new names. "Tigerpaw! Shellpaw! Starsky! Moonshadow! Stoneflight! Stripetail!"

Poolstar announced that tomorrow was the full moon, and therefore the next gathering. "Sunspark and I will bring Duskfeather, Starsky, Moonshadow, Coalfoot, Icepaw, and Nightpaw." It would be Starsky's third Gathering, her first as a warrior. She never really liked the Gatherings; it felt so strange to amiably chat with enemies you might fight in the next moon. Perhaps she'd get a chance to interrogate Stoneflight after the Gathering though.

The midnight vigil was exhausting. Starsky's mind was bursting with questions, but she was not allowed to speak. She alternated with Moonshadow between standing guard for the Clan and grieving for her father. With her nose buried in Stormwave's fluffy fur, she pondered why StarClan had allowed the great fire to happen and if Stoneflight was serious. While on guard, she sat warily next to Stoneflight and watched for any signs of teasing but his manner was perfectly calm.

Poolstar came to grieve for his deputy and one of his closest friends. Almost every cat in the Clan came to grieve for Stormwave, but not Duskfeather. Starsky watched with slitted eyes as he stopped near every group to offer his condolences and share memories. As he passed Stormwave's body, he glanced at Starsky. He said nothing and walked over to Fernflower's body. He began to share stories with Stripetail, Stoneflight, and all of Fernflower's closest friends about Fernflower and her sister, his dead mate.

Starsky watched him but said nothing.

Starsky yawned. The sun was beginning to creep through the silvery clouds as her first full day as a warrior began.

"It's okay, you're free to talk now," mewed Pinetail warmly. "Why don't you get some rest? You've had a long night and the Gathering's tonight too."

Without thinking, the four new warriors headed to the apprentice's den.

"Aren't you four warriors now?" mewed Nightpaw teasingly. Starsky looked into Nightpaw's eyes and realized that she saw a stranger. She'd left her old friend behind. _I was too wrapped up in my own little struggles and I ignored Nightpaw. Who knows if I'll ever get to know her again?_

Starsky stumbled sleepily to the warriors' den, but under the exhaustion she felt a pang of sadness. "Hey wait, Nightpaw! Icepaw! Do you want to come fishing with me and Moonshadow at sunhigh?" she asked. "If you want to I'll ask Sunspark," she added as an afterthought. She still wasn't used to the idea of Sunspark as deputy. He was only a few moons older than her, after all!

"Well, um, sure," said Nightpaw, surprised by her old friend's invitation. "Do you want to go, Icepaw?" she asked her sister.

"I guess so," muttered Icepaw carelessly then stalked off.

"Um, I can ask Sunspark for you, if you want…" said Nightpaw nervously. Starsky didn't miss the look of happiness that stole across Nightpaw's face when she talked about Sunspark.

"Of course you can!" meowed Starsky brightly.

"Well, bye then," mewed Nightpaw. She promptly rushed off to find Sunspark.

Starsky sighed. She remembered feeling that way about Alderleaf once. But she couldn't think about Alderleaf anymore.

One more piece of business then off to bed.

"Stoneflight, can I talk to you for a minute?" whispered Starsky.

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Stoneflight.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Starsky demanded quietly, "Did you mean what you said today? At the warrior ceremony?"

"Of course I did!" meowed Stoneflight. "You're beautiful and brave. You risked your life to try and save Stormwave."

"But I failed!' whimpered Starsky miserably. She was ashamed at her weakness.

"At least you tried your best," meowed Stoneflight soothingly. "That's the most you can ask of anyone. One of the things I love best about you is your loyalty and tenacity."

Starsky leaned, exhausted, on Stoneflight's shoulder. "Why do terrible things happen to me and the people I love? Does StarClan want to punish me?"

Stoneflight felt older than he was. He had often wondered the same things. "I can only believe that StarClan has a plan for every cat, that no matter what, through battles, sickness, and hardship, we can find a place to be safe one day with StarClan."

The Clan all gathered near the deepest part of the stream where the departed warriors were laid to rest, faces peaceful and serene.

Starsky gave her father's head one last lick before he sank beneath the water.


End file.
